


74th Games Two Victor Plan

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 74th Games and Rue has just died.  Haymitch has a  plan to bring Two Victors home but he needs help getting to the right people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	74th Games Two Victor Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie was waiting outside the Mentor Center for Haymitch to come back.

“What happened? Effie whispered.

“I don’t know. I spoke to Seneca and he told me I’d know his decision within the hour. “Thanks for getting him to come out and talk to me.

Effie nodded. “Then get back inside the Mentor Center before anyone notices you’ve been gone too long.

“Why didn’t you stay in there? Haymitch asked.

“I didn’t know how long you’d be. I’m really not supposed to be in there without you for more than five minutes.

He chuckled. “Five minutes?

“A bathroom break. I’m only allowed because you don’t have a partner. None of the other Escorts can stay in there without their Victor.

Haymitch nodded. “Then we shouldn’t go in together. Come back with lunch.

“Real lunch? As in food?

“Yes…food. I’ll even eat it if your ex-boyfriend gives me my way.

Haymitch went back in sat next to Chaff and said. “What’s happening?

“My district called. They want to give Katniss Everdeen Rue’s bread.

Haymitch stared at him. “What the hell are you talking about? Give it to your boy.

“You think I didn’t spend the last half hour pitching that idea. Chaff whispered gruffly. They are adamant. Rue died saying she wanted Katniss to win. They want to pay her back for aligning with her, killing 1, staying with her until she died. I’m trying to figure out how to send my sponsor gift to your girl. It has to come from your console but the Sponsor Center said they won’t do it. I’m asking Beetee if he’ll figure out a workaround but he won’t even consider it unless you agree.

“She’s not even hungry.” Haymitch said. “Can I send it to Peeta? He’s dying by the river.

“No. It has to be Katniss. Haymitch, they’ll never forgive me back home if I don’t…

They heard Effie’s cheerful voice. “Lunchtime. I got you a salad, soup and sandwich.

Haymitch stared. “For one meal? That could be for a whole day.

“You said you were hungry.” Effie snapped. It took forever.

“Shush! Chaff said “There’s a special announcement.

“Attention Tributes. Attention The regulations regarding a single victor has been suspended. From now on two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement.

Effie squealed and Haymitch leaped up and kissed her. The other Mentors sat in stunned silence. Brutus from 2 walked over to Haymitch. “Did you do this?

Haymitch shrugged. “I don’t have any power. I was in the hallway talking to Effie saying “Wouldn’t it make for great ratings if the Star Crossed Lovers from 12 could both be crowned? One of the Gamesmakers came out of the bathroom, I guess he sold the idea to Seneca. Hey, the rule is good for you. Peeta’s half dead more likely than not the Victors will be Cato and …what’s her name…

“Clove.

“Yeah, Clove. Let the best pair win.” Haymitch said. He walked over to his area and started to eat the food Effie brought.

“Everything okay? She whispered.

“It’s fine. I kept you out of it, mostly. I was drunk and rambling in the hallway. A junior Gamesmaker came out of the men’s room. 

“Thank you. 

While Katniss was still searching for Peeta, Effie cleaned 12’s area and went to the Ladies room to freshen up.

She was reapplying her makeup when two young Escorts from 9 & 10 came into the powder room. 10 checked under the stalls and 9 pushed a chair under the door.

“12 is cheating. Nine said. “And you’re helping him.

“”I don’t know what you’re talking about. Effie said.

Ten laughed. “I heard the Escort from 4 say you used to date Seneca Crane a million years ago before he had taste.

Effie glared at her. “I don’t discuss my personal life with people of substance, I’m not going to talk to little girls barely out of training heels.

Ten was behind her and knocked off her wig. She grabbed it and flushed it in the toilet.

Nine pulled a bottle of blue hair dye out of her purse and threw it on Effie’s yellow suit.

Effie yelped. “You know I could get you fired for this.”

“Maybe. Ten said. “But maybe it’s illegal to facilitate a meeting with a Gamesmaker and a Mentor during the Games.

“Have you ever read that in the Rules of Escort behavior? Effie snapped. “If not then no law has been broken.”

“Maybe no written law. Look obviously you were dumped by a stud like Seneca and the best you can do is the lush from 12.

Effie slapped her face and the girl from nine slammed her against the wall and twisted her arm. Effie cried out in pain and they let her go. Ten spit on her before they left. “Look just don’t make us look bad. If the stupid 12 Escort could pull off something like this the rest of us are going to be fired.

Effie tried to fix herself up but the outfit was hopelessly ruined. She was going to go home and change but she knew Haymitch was waiting. She only had black slacks and a simple white blouse in her dressing area. She usually borrowed clothes from the Escort closet but she wasn’t going to give Nine and ten the satisfaction. She adjusted her real hair as best she could and headed back to the Mentor Center.

She sat next to Haymitch who was looking at the screens. “What took you so long? I was starting to get…  
He turned and looked at her. “You look beautiful.”

“Don’t be rude Haymitch. I look terrible. The pipe burst in the bathroom and my outfit was ruined. There wasn’t a decent thing in my size so I had to…..go with this. I just stopped by to tell you I have to go home and change. She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm. “Don’t go. I think she’s going to find Peeta soon.

Effie let out a little yelp because he hit the exact spot where she was bruised. She could tell by his expression he heard her. “Sit down.’ He said forcefully.

“No, I’ll be back in an hour. Tops.

“Sit down or I’ll cause a scene.” He whispered.

She sat next to him and he asked. “Did he hurt you?

Effie was confused and then realized he meant Seneca. “No. I swear, I haven’t even seen him.

He nodded . “Peacekeepers?”

She shook her head and he held her hand. “Then who?

Effie sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it but it’s no one in authority. We’re not in trouble. I promise.”

He heard giggling to the left and he saw the Escorts from 9 & 10 pointing at Effie.

“Was it them? He asked.

Effie rolled her eyes. “Yes but it doesn’t matter.

His eyes never left the screen but he leaned over and whispered something to Chaff. Five minutes later Effie heard a retching sound followed by screams. Effie turned and saw Chaff was vomiting in Nine and Ten’s hair as if it were a toilet bowl. I’m sorry ladies, I just couldn’t hold it anymore.

Haymitch smiled as Effie shook her head disapprovingly. “I didn’t do anything.” Besides they can’t trace it back to you because he pukes as much as I do, just usually on himself not on a thousand dollar hair cut.

Effie couldn’t help the small smile. Then she said. “Look Katniss found his blood, she’s right there.


End file.
